


A Confession

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Summary: Post-reveal Adrien and Marinette, along with Tikki and Plagg, live in the same place. But Adrien loves pancakes...and hates chores.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A Confession

Marinette stood in the kitchen with Tikki floating nearby, making pancakes for breakfast. Adrien and Plagg were also nearby, only they were eating the already-made pancakes instead of making them. It was a never-ending cycle, and Marinette was done providing food for endless stomachs for the day. They could all head to the bakery for lunch and dinner. She headed over to the laundry room as Adrien and Plagg stuffed their faces with pancakes.

"But Bugaboo," Adrien whined (he was somehow still hungry), "What about my pancakes? I mean—OUR pancakes?"

Marinette rolled her eyes in the other room and came out with a huge laundry basket full of clothes.

Adrien, for what seemed to be the millionth time in the past month, confessed, "I love you milady."

Marinette put the weight of the laundry basket on one hand, grabbed a couch pillow, and threw it at him in annoyance. 

"Adrien Agreste!"

"What?" He said with his mouth still full. "It's true."

"Honestly kitty, we agreed we would take turns with chores. And it's not my turn this time! So stop trying to get out of chores by saying 'I love you!' Oh, and by the way, I love you too." Marinette replied, shoving the basket into his hands.

"I know. You say that every time. But what about my pancakes? Can you make the cat shaped ones again?"

"You've had enough to eat, Chat." Marinette made her way back to the kitchen to make pancakes for herself and Tikki, because she knew Adrien and Plagg would be busy folding clothes and wouldn't eat her breakfast for her (and Tikki, but she was a fast eater). "I should make a pie for times like this. Maybe if you had pie all over your face you'd learn your lesson," she mumbled, giggling at the thought of Adrien with pie on his face.

"You should! I'd like delicious pie all over my face!" Adrien said from the couch, where he was folding clothes.

"I know you would," replied Marinette.

"How did he hear that? He's all the way over there!" Tikki whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea," Marinette whispered back.

"Cat ears! I have great hearing you know, purrincess!" Adrien said, baffling Tikki and Marinette once more.

"What? But he's not even transformed! How would he..." Marinette whispered to Tikki, seeing if Adrien would respond.

"Plagg, PLAGG! Come here, what did they say this time?" Adrien whispered (just a little too loudly for his liking). Marinette, realizing that Plagg had been eavesdropping and telling Adrien what they were saying just to fool them, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Adrien... just fold the clothes. It's really not that hard."


End file.
